


Ticklish

by fannibaling



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanni Universe, Hanni cockblocks as usual, Hanni thinks there's something wrong with him, Hannibal helps, M/M, Post Mpreg, That's all silly, Will is silly, Will not so much, also some kissing, and fluffy, but not more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannibaling/pseuds/fannibaling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanni thinks there's something wrong in a particular area of his body and asks his fathers for help. Hannibal helps him as Will behaves like a child. Fluffy. Sexy time promptly interrupted by Hanni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/gifts).



> That was inspired by the AMAZING Anica's series that is Hanni-verse
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/59582
> 
>  
> 
> It's also the first thing ever that I wrote and english is not my mother tongue, so feel free to point out any mistake.

"You have to let me get up"

"It's Sunday"

"Yet breakfast won't prepare itself"

"We could go out for brunch"

Will looks up to catch Hannibal's eyes, head resting on his fiancé's chest. Hannibal's hand, that was slowly whirling on Will's bare back, suddenly stops. Will knows how Hannibal doesn't like brunches ("That's not appropriate to have one meal instead of two"), but he loves teasing him. Hannibal looks back at him and, trying to hold a smile, starts tickling Will on his hips and belly. Will tries to stop him, he straddles him and takes Hannibal's wrists in his hands. They go on like that for a bit, Hannibal tickling and Will trying his best to resist, both of them chuckling. Then Hannibal leans forward, his wrists still in Will's hands, and starts nibbling and pecking Will on his collarbone. He then moves upward his neck, his jawline and finally his lips. Will breaks the sweet kiss and grumbles “That's not fair, you know I can't fight back when you do that!”. Hannibal smirks “That's my strategy”. He manages to free his wrists, pulls Will closer to his chest and takes his mouth again, this time with more passion than sweetness, and Will feels that Hannibal's boxer briefs are starting to tighten beneath him. “Doctor Lecter!” he says with fake surprise.

 

A light knock on the door brings them back to reality. Will gets off of the doctor and slides next to him as Hannibal says "Come in".

Brown curls poke out from the door and Hanni runs towards his dads' bed. Will picks him up and gives him a kiss on his temple. "Good morning, my sweet boy. Something's wrong?" he suggests, seeing the expression on his son's face. Hanni nods slowly and moves towards Hannibal.

"I need papa. He's a doctor and I think there's something wrong with me"

Hanni climbs into his papa's lap and hides his head on the crook of his father's neck.

"You don't feel well? You don't seem warm" Hannibal says, feeling his son's forehead with his cheek.

"No, it's not that. There's something wrong... somewhere else".

The two men give each other a quick glance, both frowning and a tad concerned.

"What do you mean?" Will asks, pulling Hanni's chin up to meet his eyes, but Hanni hides his face again on his papa's chest and mumbles something that may sound like _weewee_ _._

"If you don't explain yourself, how can papa help you?" Hannibal asks calmly and Hanni, thinking that his papa's question makes sense, looses a bit his grip on him, but keeps avoiding both of his fathers' eyes.

"I woke up because I had to tinkle, but when I got to the bathroom I saw there was something wrong with my weewee. It was all stiff and swollen. I think it's broken!" Hanni whines and hides his head again".

Will relaxes and leans his head on the pillow, smiling at the innocence of his little boy. Hannibal, relieved as well, pecks Hanni's little nose and gently says "It's not broken. It's something that happens to every boy and it is completely natural."

"Really?” Hanni rises his head and looks Hannibal straight in his eyes. He seems reassured. "Does it happen to you too?"

Will holds back a chuckle, Hannibal is more composed, he's a doctor after all, "Yes, of course. I told you that it happens to every boy".

"To you too, daddy?", "Yes" Will answers struggling to keep a straight face.

“Why does it happen?”

Will is taken by surprise and has no idea how to answer. He leaves the job to Hannibal. His son asked for his papa, after all.

“It's just blood that flows in that particular area and if you let it be, it will go away.”

Now Hanni seems more confused. “But why?”

“That is a sensible area and even if you don't realize it, you tickle it somehow and that is the natural reaction.”

“So when we play tickles, our weewees get bigger?” Hanni asks frowning.

Hannibal smiles, “No”.

“Liar” Will whispers, getting a stern look from Hannibal. Will says sorry without speaking and puts a hand over his mouth to cover a giggle. Luckily Hanni seems unaware of what is happening.

“I don't think I understand”

“You will, when you'll get older”

“When it will happen again should I show you?”

“That is not necessary. In fact, those are called 'private parts' for a reason. You don't have to show them or talk about it in front of the others. It is fine to do it with your dads if there is something that bothers you, otherwise that's something that should concern only yourself.”

“But papa, you don't have a dad or a mom! What if something happens to your weewee? Who will check on you?”

“Daddy is kind enough to do that” Will says smugly. This time Hannibal too is unable to stop the corner of his mouth to curl in amusement, just for a brief moment. “Though it is ok to show it to your doctor as well, when needed.” Will adds, trying to be more serious.

“So we've got that covered with papa” Hanni says smiling as he gently pokes his papa's cheek with his forefinger.

“Yes, we have.” Will answers and smoothly brushes the hair out of Hanni's forehead. “Do you have any other questions for our personal physician?”

Hanni shakes is head.

“Then it's time to get cleaned up. Papa is going to make us waffles!”

“Really? With maple syrup and ice cream?”

“Yes to the syrup and you know too well you don't get to eat ice cream for breakfast” Hannibal replies smiling, caressing his son's cheek as he starts to pout, but then he realizes that his papa is right and stops. Hannibal hugs his son tightly and kisses him on his forehead. “Now, go get ready, we'll be waiting for you downstairs”. Hanni gives a kiss to his papa and then to his daddy, who moves him from the doctor's lap and puts him on the floor, tenderly slapping his behind.

As the brown locks disappear through the door, Will turns towards Hannibal and cups his cheek, moving his thumb over the perfectly-shaped cheekbone. “You handled it very well. You're a fantastic father. I don't know what I would have said if you weren't there.” And gently presses his lips against Hannibal's.

“I know” Hannibal says smirking.

“Smartass” replies Will, grinning as well.

“You probably need few lessons too, given your childish behavior”. They both chuckle and glance at each other for a bit. Then Hannibal sits up, dragging Will with him.

“Someone promised waffles for breakfast and it is not that someone who is going to actually make them.” Hannibal sends an amused look to Will as he stands up and puts his robe on.

“Actually, I suggested a morning off of your kitchen, but you didn't like the offer.” Will stands too and copies his lover's moves.

“I did enjoy what came after that offer. Something that we weren't able to finish.” Hannibal flirtatiously adds grinning as he's about to leave their room.

“We can finish now...” Will suggests raising a brow, amused, as he lightly grabs the doctor's arm.

“First I have to please the palate of a certain four years old. And I'm sure Hanni is hungry as well.”

Will smacks Hannibal's butt as he follows him downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not having any child (i'm still young XD) and since i grew up with a sister, i had no idea that it happens at such an early age, so i had will's reaction when my 3years old cousin told his mom that his penis was broken and he didn't know how to fix it.  
> That's silly but it made me write this.  
> I hope you enjoy it. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)


End file.
